Te Desejo
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Um antigo desejo entre Kikyou e Sesshoumaru , era um grande segredo escondido dentro de seus corações. Querem saber? Leiam e descubram!


A noite naquela floresta estava havia saído de um pequeno vilarejo, pois acabara de visitar uma menina doente e presenteou ervas milagrosas para curá pelo menos 1 km até a deserta floresta, mal sabia que invadira as Terras do Oeste, mas havia um lago cristalino, para ela parecia para uso público... Então, viu que não havia ninguem, soltou os longos cabelos negros+

dançando com o vento, retirou as sandálias e as meias, molhando os pés e lentamente livrou-se de suas adentrou no lago mergulhando e nadando até o meio. Aquela miko parecia uma bela donzela banhando-se tranquilamente naquela noite, acariciava o próprio corpo um pouco ousada, já que ninguem estaria ali para vigiá-la,apenas a bela lua cheia e brilhante a iluminava

Andando por ali a passos lentos e calmos, estava Sesshoumaru, ele andava calmamente passando por aqueles lagos, sentia o cheiro da humana e a olhava, estava sem rin e Jaken pois estes estavam com sua mãe, Sesshoumaru fora liquidar sozinho um Youkai de nível alto a pedido de todos de seu exército pois este havia causado muitas perdas ao mesmo, ele embora tenha lutado com ele sozinho, não estava com nenhum arranhão, estava voltando para casa ao ver a Miko se banhando se aproxima da água falando

-O que uma Humana faz se banhando nas terras do Oeste a qual o responsável é este Sesshoumaru?

Ouviu a voz grossa e aveludada, arregalou os olhos e mergulhou, aparentemente querendo se esconder, nadou até à beira e rapidamente pegou as roupas vestindo-a rapidamente. Encarou os orbes âmbares frios e deu um breve sorriso tímido.-Perdão, não sabia que fui parar nas Terras do Oeste... Agradeço pelo aviso e... - A voz dela demonstrava medo e vergo, mas rouca por estar atraída pelo youkai +

sussurrando baixo perto do mesmo.Não lhe causarei mais problemas... -Disse perto do ouvido delePassar bem, Sesshoumaru-sama...* Caminhou em lentos passos ainda com os cabelos soltos, com a mão no peito respirando ofegante, recuperando os sentidos.*

Ele acompanhava calmamente o andar da miko e seus movimentos e logo ele a olhava enquanto esta partia

Ei miko....

A proximidade e o cheiro dela o chamavam a atenção, além de seu Houriki, ele a olhava e logo falava num tom calmo e claro como sempre falava

Por que estava andando por aqui?

Parou e ainda de costas hesitou a responder. Segundos depois, virou-se para ele o olhando de um jeito doce e carinhoso- Na verdade, acabo de vir de um pequeno vilarejo e rumei para a floresta e passei a caminhar e não tive noção de qual lado eu que fui pega de surpresa pelo senhor aqui, dei me conta de que este lugar é isso peço desculpas, não voltarei mais aqui sem avisa-lo. Ainda o encarava nos olhos, queria tocá-lo, mas sua mente a impedira pois estaria arriscando a vida, ele poderia simplesmente matá-la, pois ele despreza seu corpo e o impulso falaram mais alto. Kikyou o abraçou respirando ofegante , deslizando as mãos nas costas dele, sussurrando perto do pescoço dele, já que ele era bem alto.-Gomem nasai Sesshoumaru-sama, mas eu sonho todos

os dias com o senhor assim, tão perto de mim.

Ouvia atentamente as palavras dela, já estava interessado na miko já se fazia algum tempo, ele via a forma educada como ela falava embora o nervosismo a atrapalhasse um pouco, achava aquilo interessante, via que ela estava resistindo a algum impulso mas logo descobrira qual era com ela a abraçando*

Ele calmamente move seu braço em direção aos cabelos dela e os acariciava levemente a olhando

Desejas este Sesshoumau?

Falava a olhando seriamente

O olhou nos olhos com medo e ao mesmo tempo hipnotizada por ele.- Eu... Eu... - O medo tomava conta dela naquele momento ao perceber que os olhos dele estavam sérios. Naquela mesma hora ao sentir as garras dele nos cabelos pensou que a enforcaria. Arregalou os olhos- Desculpe tal ousadia, eu preciso ir embora.... Kami... -Sim, ela era uma humana frágil, temia por ele apesar de desejá-lo tanto. +

Então, afastou-se e pôs-se a correr na maior velocidade que podia,pois percebeu a noção do perigo que correra mesmo sabendo que ele poderia facilmente saltar e agarrá-la. Falava consigo mesma enquanto corria*Ele deve estar pensando que sou uma humana desprezível, louca e medrosa... Não deveria ter ousado tal ato como aquele. Justamente com ele?

Ela estava pensativa e ficava a olhando enquanto ela corria na direção dele que com um simples movimento aparece na frente dela a segurando e a envolvendo nos braços novamente

Pare de fugir e me responda

Falava no seu tom calmo ee sério de sempre, estranhou a reação dela, pois ela era uma miko de grande poder mas mesmo assim queria muito a resposta dela

Respirava ofegante tentando livrar-se dos braços dele, mas não conseguira , sentiu-se como uma presa sendo devorada pelo predador ao ouvir aquela voz firme e em um momento: Kami, se eu disser que sim, adeus vida- Eu... -Engoliu a seco voltando a olhá-lo nos olhos, delirando-se naqueles olhos dourados, afogando-se profundamente* O senhor tem invadido todos os meus sonhos proibidos

sonhos em que sentia o senhor me possuindo por completo, isso me atormenta faz tempo e cheguei a conclusão que esse desejo pelo senhor arde em meu corpo- Finalmente respondeu, criando coragem- Estou preparada para o meu castigo, sei que fui ousada demais agora.

Ele a olha a ouvindo calmamente e logo ali mesmo ele começa a despi-la de sua forma autoritária de sempre em fazer primeiro e explicar depois, ele estava procura de uma mãe humana para rin, e havia escolhido aquela miko e resolvera possuí-la ali mesmo para fazê-la dele e já chegar lá com ela podendo já começar a cuidar de Rin, além disso claro, o belo corpo da miko o chamara atenção, além de ser ma ótima mãe pra Rin, seria uma boa esposa, ele a deixava nua e lambia o pescoço dela sussurrando

-Sonhos como esse?-Falava se despindo rapidamente também, chupando o pescoço dela.

Arregalou os olhos pelo ato tão rápido e impulsivo do Youkai , suspirou o nome dele ao sentir a ousada lambida pelo pescoço .-Sesshoumaru-sama... -andou 4 passos e encostou-se num tronco de uma árvore o olhando surpresa e ao mesmo tempo com desejo , vendo-se nua, envergonhada pois nunca estivera nua na frente de um homem, menos ainda de um Youkai. Cobriu os próprios seios o olhando nos olhos , o rosto corado, o olhando apaixonada-Sim... Tive desejos proibidos pelo senhor, mas tive medo de revelar isso, pois arriscaria mi vida, ti medo que o senhor fosse me matar...- O abraçou, escondendo o rosto no peito dele, com vergo e medo de encará-lo ainda, pois estava nua...Ousou por impulso em deslizar as mãos pelas costas , nuca enquanto respirava perto do peito do Youkai-Te desejo

Sesshoumaru...

Estava nu junto a ela naquele momento, via o desejo dela e sorria, alisando todo o corpo dela, com o único braço que tinha, suas carícias eram autoritárias, apalpava e apertava o corpo dela sorrindo, apertando os seios dela, sua bunda, todo o seu lindo e macio corpo, suas lambidas iam para os seios dela, o qual a lambia e a chupava sentindo o sabor dela, o cheiro dela nu simplesmente o deixava excitado, roçava seu corpo no dela, de forma selvagem, tudo que fazia era por instinto, chupava os seios dela ardentemente dando pequenas mordidas nos seios dela abrindo um sorriso malicioso ele falava pra ela

Tens um belo corpo, este Sesshoumaru vai fazer de você....a fêmea dele, está pronta?

Fechou os olhos entregando o corpo à ele, encostando na árvore para apoiar-se, gemia de prazer a cada toque selvagem do desejo após ouvir as palavras sedutoras dele, o puxou-o pelo rosto o beijando nos lábios , um beijo molhado e quente, parou para olhá-lo nos olhos com a respiração ofegante puxando-o pra perto falando entre os beijos-O senhor desprezava os humanos, o que fez mudá-lo

de idéia? - Puxava-o bruscamente deslizando as mãos pelo corpo dele com um desejo selvagem-Meu corpo pede o seu calor, seu corpo, embora mi mente tema pelo senhor... Mas eu sinto que meu corpo grita por mais... Quero-o agora.

Humana corajosa....o que me fez mudar de idéia é que a humana que crio precisa de uma mãe...e uma mãe forte muitas vezes Rin foi atacada enquanto eu não estava por perto, quero que seja a mãe dela e a proteja....e eu quero uma boa fêmea para mim se eu escolhesse uma Youkai Rin poderia se assustar....

Ele apertava os seios dela com volúpia, a beijando na boca com desejo sorrindo para ela, abocanhava os mamilos dela os chupando e alisa a bunda dela a apertando a puxando pra ele, ele se levanta e sussurra*

Se me quer mostre. Não sei o que quer dizer com "quero-o agora".

O olhava nos olhos enquanto ele dizia, gemeu ao sentir a boca nos seios, bagunçando os cabelos prateados dele, fazendo um pouco de força contra os seios dela... Usou toda sua força e o empurrou tentando derrubá-lo ao chão... Funcionou, sentou no colo dele o seduzindo apalpando os próprios seios com a expressão facial muito sexy, deitou sobre ele após beijá-lo com desejo, descendo os beijos pelo pescoço, deslizando as mãos pelos braços e peito, encoxando por entre as pernas dele roçando a coxa no membro dele, descia mais os beijos até o peitoral forte e o abdômen até entre as pernas , lambendo toda extensão do membro dele, revezando com chupadas ousadas e

,deslizando as mãos pelos braços e peito, encoxando por entre as pernas dele roçando a coxa no membro dele, descia mais os beijos até o peitoral forte e o abdômen até entre as pernas , lambendo toda extensão do membro dele, revezando com chupadas ousadas e excitantes- Huuum... acho que o senhor pela primeira vez será derrotado por uma humana... E garanto que Rin gostará de ter-me como uma

mãe para ela... Ela é uma menina linda e adorável, a olho como uma filha pra mim... - Voltou a atacá-lo deslizando com as mãos pelas pernas dele, enquanto lambia o membro do Youkai -Estou mostrando do que sou capaz, posso ser muito pior, senhor das terras do oeste... *Rindo maliciosa*

Ele estava ali, a chupando, estava excitado, porém logo era derrubado, não acreditava naquela cena, era derrubado por uma humana, porém resolvera testá-la e deixá-la para ver o que ela fazia, afinal, ela estava extremamente sexy naquela cena, o corpo nu dela, o deixava muito excitado, com ela apalpando seus seios, ele se deitava e via o que ela fazia, sentia seus beijos, retribuía porém logo sentia ela roçar seu corpo em seu membro, por nunca experimentar aquilo, rugia, mas não de raiva ou nada, mas de prazer, sentia muito tesão por aquela humana, ela era muito boa no que fazia, a olhava com desejo agora, dando rugidos de prazer a olhando enquanto ela lambia seu membro, rosnava e rugia

-Mostre todo seu poder, o quão pior pode ser...

Rindo o olhando com malícia e desafio ao mesmo tempo... Passava as mãos pelo corpo dele com selvageria, o beijando nos lábios tentando arrebatá-lo explorando com a língua a boca do youkai- Hmmm vejo que deixei o cão selvagem num cachorrinho indefeso... - O provocava sussurrando no ouvido dele, lambendo o lóbulo da orelha do mesmo... Lambeu os lábios dele enquanto acariciava o membro dele,+

descendo os beijos por toda extensão do corpo voltando a chupá-lo por entre as pernas dele, lambendo mais ainda o sexo do youkai- Hmmm isso aqui é tão bom... Vou te deixar louco esta noite youkai...

Ele chupava a lingua dela durante o beijo da mesma, via o jeito estranhamente excitante que a humana fazia seus movimentos, aquelas palavras dela o desafiaram, ele a olhava um pouco irritado , porém antes que o mesmo faça algo ela o chupa novamente seu membro, ele ruge de prazer e tesão, ele a deixava chupá-lo enquanto acariciava seu cabelo com o único braço que tinha, logo a puxou para ele a parando e ficando sobre ela, ele começa a lamber o pescoço dela falando-Minha vez humana...-Ele apertavaos seios dela, lambendo os lábios da mesma e a beijando ardentemente puxando os mamilos dela*

Sentiu ser puxada e viu que ele invertera as posições, o olhou com desejo e desafio ao mesmo tempo, gemeu ao sentir a língua selvagem pelo pescoço e as garras ousadas nos seios a atormentando nos mamilos ficando-os rígidos na mesma hora em que o youkai os tocou.- Eu duvido você me derrotar , posso ser humana, mas sei muito bem deixar este Lord louco derrotado diante de mim ajoelhando-se, pedindo

por mais como um servo adorando sua Lady...- Rindo enquanto gemia com as lambidas dele, sussurrando no ouvido dele com ousadia e sensualidade

Ele a olhava, com um ar de desafio, afinal aquela humana estava o desafiando, ele apertava mais forte os seios dela, enquanto levava seus lábios ali e a chupava ardemnetemte dando mordidas no mesmo e o puxando com os dentes, sua mão descia e ele alisava a vagina dela com seus dedos, o fazia de forma meio rude, até violenta, queria deixá-la tão excitada quanto ele estava, pois ele era orgulhoso e odiava perder e ficava a olhando-Eu vou lhe derrotar sua humana, é impossível você ter chance com este sesshoumaru, ponha-se em seu lugar-Ele sorria maliciosamente voltando a chupá-la e masturbá-la

Gemendo a cada toque selvagem do youkai. Os gemidos dela eram roucos e femininos, pareciam de uma gata indefesa- Aaaaaahhh não permitirei, não é justo um youkai tão poderoso não ser derrotado pelo menos uma vez... - Encoxava por baixo por entre as pernas dele, sentindo o membro duro -Hmmm vejo que o deixo louco, prepare-se youkai metido à poderoso, te deixarei como um cãozinho medroso obedecendo

mis ordens... - Sussurrava perto dos lábios dele , voltando a beijá-lo ao puxar a cabeça dele com desejo explorando a boca do youkai com a língua- Vamos cadê seu poder ? Hmmm?

Ele sentindo os toques dela em seu membro, rugia baixo, ele via a vagina da mesma molhada e decidira ver o que aconteceria se colocasse seu membro dentro dela, sim era virgem, mas curioso, nunca deixava isso transparecer claro, mas resolvera o fazer, ele colocava seu membro enfiando ele todinho na xaninha quente e molhada que a miko tinha e soltava um rugido muito alto, ele começava a penetrá-la rápido e forte chupando os seios dela e gritando*

Está aqui, sua miko estranha...*estranhamente boa sedutora e sexy, ele não era do tipo que elogiava por isso não valava nada e continuava a penetrando*

Gritou com todas as força de dor junto com os rugidos de prazer do youkai, pois a barreira da pureza se rompera* Aaaaahhhh Sesshoumaru... -Gemia contorcendo-se por baixo de prazer, trazendo a cabeça dele com força contra os seios dela, sentindo a boca feroz do youkai- Como você é selvagem... aaaahhhh -Tentou empurrá-lo mas ele era mais forte, entregou seu corpo jogando a cabeça pra trás

abrindo os olhos revirados , olhando para o céu- Hmmm você é bom nisso, meu youkai gostoso aaaaahhh mostre sua força , seu poder sobre mim, acho que o cãozinho ainda está com medo de me atacar... * Gemia no ouvido dele enquanto sussurrava estas palavras desafiadoras

Ele sentiu um enorme prazer, aquela área quente molhada e apertadinha para seu membro que era grosso e grande, ele rugia mais e mais,maltratando os seios dela os chupando ardentemente, a penetrando cada vez mais rápido e mais forte, ela o desafiara, era facilmente levado por provocações, isso era dele desde sempre, parece que ela conseguia explorar isso de forma única, a ponto de fazê-lo se esforçar para dar prazer a ela, ele a penetrava forte e rápido rosnando e rugindo

-Não estou com medo de atacá-la humana, só não quero que se machuque-falava a penetrando ainda mais forte para ver a reação dela*

Gemia de prazer sentindo a penetração mais forte e selvagem, o olhou nos olhos ouvindo as palavras fortes e ao mesmo tempo carinhosas o que a surpreendeu naquele momento com os olhos marejados a ponto de entregar-se às lágrimas-Fico feliz por querer meu bem e me proteger, esses anos me senti tão sozi Sesshoumaru eu... eu...Eu te amo meu belo youkai... Usou a força novamente sentando no colo dele ficando de frente para o mesmo, rebolando sobre ele, o beijando nos lábios enquanto mexia o quadril gemendo por entre os beijos vulcânicos.- Hmmm digo atacar agora, como te

enlouquecer de prazer meu amor... meu lord mais temido... Irei proteger você e Rin , nada de mal irá acontecer com os dois...* Sim, ela era humana, mas seus poderes de miko e sua pontaria na flecha poderia derrotar muitos

youkais malignos e inimigos.*

As palavras doces da miko para ele o agradavam, ele sentia algo por ela, mas não sabia dizer o que é, não sabia se aquilo era amor, porém gostava, aquelas palavras dela pra ele o faziam bem, ele novamente era posto por baixo, e logo ele estava por cima dele, cavalgando e rebolando seu membro, aquilo era muito excitante ele rugia alto de prazer a olhando nos olhos, apertando os seios dela, mexendo o quadril a penetrando, a puxando pra ele, vendo que ela vinha por conta própria para rebolar mais gostoso ele sorria porém aquelas palavras não o agradaram muito no final*Não se preocupe com este Sesshoumaru, seu dever será cuidar de Rin e ser minha fêmea*Falava a beijando na boca a penetrando forte*

Não... Aaaaahhhh - Jogava os cabelos pra trás com a cabeça enquanto acelerava nos movimentos sobre o colo dele, biejando-o nos lábios com selvageria-Eu o protegerei sempre... Quero você do meu lado... Não permitirei que lutes sozinho, lutaremos juntos... Rin ficará protegida por mi barreira poderosa onde ninguém possa atacá-la... Vou protegê-lo nem que for com a mi vida - Gemia sentindo a +

penetração forte do youkai, sentindo que chegaria ao ápice do prazer- Aaaaahhhh - Gozava gritando perto pescoço dele* Mostre seu poder meu youkai gostoso... aaaaahhhh

- Não quero que arrisque sua vida para m proteger, mas permito que lute ao meu lado se esta barreira for tão forte assim como diz.

Falava a beijando na boca novamente, de forma selvagem e ardente , apertando a bunda da mesma e logo sentia o sexo dela apertar seu membro e sentia o ápice do prazer chegar nesse momento e soltava um jato de esperma, bem espesso e quente dentro dela, rugindo mais alto que nunca, apertando bem forte o corpo dela num abraço firme.

Gritava de prazer tão alto quanto o rugido dele, o abraçando forte caindo sobre ele- Arriscarei se for preciso meu amor... -Acariciava o rosto suado de Sesshoumaru o olhando nos olhos carinhosa* Sei que isso o desaponta, mas não sossegarei enquanto vê-lo machucado, ou te atacando... Isso feria meu coração... Rin ficará protegida eu garanto... Jaken e Rin estarão nessa barreira e jamais serão atacados e eu lutarei sempre ao seu lado, te protegendo, te zelando e te amando, meu belo youkai e eterno amor * Beijava-o nos lábios , dando série de beijinhos pelo rosto e pescoço* Te quero sempre... Até minha morte...

Ele sorria para ela, e a beijava na boca com carinho e calma, alisando o rosto dela, com seu braço, retribuindo a cada beijo dela, resolvera acabar com aquela discussão.

-Está bem então Kikyou permitirei que lute ao meu lado

Falava dando um último beijo na boca dela a olhando sorrindo agora.

O olhava nos olhos o beijando encantando-se com o sorriso dele-Seu sorriso é lindo Sesshoumaru, deveria sorrir mais... Porém, adoro seu jeito sério, frio e selvagem... Excita-me...E seu corpo, suas carícias selvagens, foram muito melhores que meus sonhos... E sim vou lutar ao seu lado sempre meu amor... - O abraçou forte deitando a cabeça sobre o peitoral forte dele-Como sonhei que este momento chegasse meu amor e hoje é real...

Ele acariciava o cabelo dela, ouvindo as palavras dela, ficando quieto até o momento que ela para de falar, ele respondeu:

-Fico satisfeito que tenha gostado, este Sesshoumaru também gostou muito.

Kikyou riu com o comentário - Que bom.. Espero que um dia me ame assim como te amo que é difícil pra você amar alguém , por isso tive medo de demonstrar o que sinto por ti... Pensei que poderia me atacar, por isso fugi , corri feito uma medrosa... Mas agora eu não tenho mais medo... Irei com você até o fim... -Respirou pelo pescoço do youkai depositando um beijo sensual no mesmo-Desejaria ficar assim pra

sempre, mas precisamos ver como Rin está também...

Sesshoumaru a abraçou firme e sussurrou em resposta em seu ouvido - Eu também, minha Kikyou, te desejei sempre... minha bela Miko.

**N/A: Bom espero que tenham gostado dessa oneshot... Desculpem pelo atraso da série "O Doce Sabor" .Motivos? Preciso de inspiração, se quiserem me ajudar, opiniões são bem vindas! Mas para isso, façam essa criança feliz: mandem reviews!! * carinha de pidona*.**

**Beijos no coração,**

**Isis Silvermoon.**


End file.
